As shown in FIG. 9, a conventional water flow control valve includes a housing 1, a motor 2 and a power transmission shaft 3, a first end of which is operated in conjunction with the motor 2, and a second end of which is screwed into the housing 1 and is disposed adjacent to an inlet of the housing 1.
In the conventional water flow control valve, the power transmission shaft 3 is rotated by drive force of the motor 2, and is thus moved forwards or backwards along the circumferential inner surface of the housing 1, thereby opening or closing the inlet of the housing 1, and controlling water flow.